


Today

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [149]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Tomorrow; Aaron has a very short conversation with Winters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

“I don’t want you to do this.” Eric was nervous and upset, and Aaron could imagine him wringing his hands over the situation, but instead he was completely still. His disapproval was often shown through a lack of expression or action, but Aaron was familiar with the signs anyway.

He sighed and turned back toward Eric, “I know, and to be honest I don’t want to do this either. We can’t let this go on though. If we don’t say something today it will just happen again, regardless of what Carol might have threatened him with.”

“Maybe we should have asked Carol to be back-up. Or Rick; get whatever law there is to be present just in case.”

Aaron looked up to the sky for a moment and took a deep breath, “You don’t think I can do this?”

“I think that you can do this, but I also think that he might have a gun. Going into his yard isn’t a good idea. Knocking on his door is even worse.” Eric stepped forward onto the porch, closing their front door behind himself. “What are you going to say to him?”

That made him pause, “I’m not sure. Not exactly. Do you want to come over there with me?” He could see that Winters was in his yard, tending a garden plot. It was close enough to the fence that they wouldn’t have to leave their own yard if they didn’t want to.

Eric didn’t respond and Aaron turned to look at him again, reaching out to take his hand. “I don’t want you to feel like I’m being overprotective, or that I’m treating you as though you can’t take care of yourself. I just don’t want him to talk to you like that ever again.”

“I know, I just don’t like this. We’re not confrontational, you know?” Eric’s brow knit and he frowned down at their hands, “This feels wrong.”

Aaron knew what he meant, they were negotiators and observers from their work before the world fell apart and now as recruiters for Alexandria. He was nervous about talking to Winters too, not knowing what to say. He took a deep breath, “It isn’t going to get any easier if we put it off though.”

Eric let go of his hand, “I think I’d rather stay here. I still wish someone else was here with us though.”

“We can’t let others fight our battles anymore.” Aaron nodded, “Stay in sight?” He took another deep breath and started down the steps and across the yard. Winters didn’t even look up until Aaron was standing next to the fence that separated their yards, and then he only glanced up and back to his gardening.

“Mr. Winters, could I speak to you for a moment?” Aaron waited until Winters nodded and stood to face him. “I don’t know what Carol said to you, but I’ve heard that you’ve been harassing Eric while I’ve been working.”

Winters stared at him, his eyes narrowing and jaw clenching, but he didn’t say anything. He glanced to the porch where Eric was standing in sight.

“We’re supposed to be neighbors, people used to think that meant something. Even if it didn’t mean friendliness, it usually meant civility. All I want is for you to leave us alone; together or separately. I don’t think that there is any reason for you to talk to Eric again.” There was a loud rumbling behind him and Winters looked over his shoulder. He didn’t have to turn to know that Daryl had come by on the motorcycle.

“More people to threaten me?” Winters looked at him blankly, “I won’t talk to your boyfriend again, but civility can hide a lot. Nothing will really change.” He turned away, going back to his gardening and Aaron stood there for another moment, feeling as though the short conversation had been rather pointless.


End file.
